


When do people kiss?

by Meopat (thecatsmeo)



Series: different kinds of kisses [1]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsmeo/pseuds/Meopat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let his hair down and leaned across the bed to tuck a finger under Shion's chin, whispering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When do people kiss?

"Nezumi,"

A grunt sounded from the figure on the bed.

"When do people kiss?"

The figure gave a long sigh before sitting up.

He let his hair down and leaned across the bed to tuck a finger under Shion's chin, whispering in a soft voice,

> "I will kiss thy lips.  
>  Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
>  To make me die with a restorative."

"Romeo and Juliet, Act 5, Scene 3."

"Right, and why did they kiss?"

"Because she wanted to drink the poison from his lips?..." The esteemed elite thought contemplatively,  
"So that they could die together."

"Why would she want that?"

"Because she loved him enough to follow him in death. Or... Life's not worth living without him."  
Shion blinked and stared at Nezumi.

"Ding ding ding. Your majesty's learning quite splendidly." Nezumi mocked, walking over to a bookshelf to flip through a book.  
His words were sarcastic, but his eyes...

"Then, how do you feel about me?" Shion blurted out.

The pages of the book stopped turning and, instead, the book was snapped shut.  
Nezumi turned to look at Shion, who sat on the sofa and returned the gaze unabashed.  
He sighed again, running a hand through the bangs of his hair, and walked over to where the little prince sat.

 _His eyes aren't sarcastic._ Shion thought as he gazed into Nezumi's grey eyes.  
_His words might be sarcastic, but his eyes are clear, focused. They're properly looking at me._ Shion slowly closed his eyes.

Their lips met softly and continued as Nezumi's hand found its way into Shion's hair.

"What do you think?"

Catching his breath, Shion replied, disheveled, "I... don't think I understand."  
A coy smile reached his lips as his hands reached out to clutch the front of Nezumi's shirt.  
"Do you think you can tell me again?"

"My, my. Playing dumb all of a sudden? You'll wrinkle my shirt."

Their noses almost touched, and Nezumi's lips were so close.  
Shion could feel Nezumi's breath on his skin and he shivered in anticipation. If only he could just lean in a little more...

"Next time, you can just ask for a kiss instead of being so roundabout."

"Then... Kiss me, Nezumi." Shion pulled desperately.

"A command, is it?" a light chuckle danced on Shion's skin, "Yes, yes. As you wish, your majesty."  
Nezumi smiled as he leaned forward.

**Author's Note:**

> The thirst is real. 
> 
> I don't own Shakespeare or No.6!


End file.
